This invention relates to mechanism for feeding workpieces such as screws, washers, nuts or the like to an automatic assembly machine in precisely timed relation with the operation of the machine. A mechanism of the same general type to which the present invention pertains is disclosed in Dixon U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,477. In such an arrangement, the workpieces are disposed in abutting engagement in a row in a chute or on a track and are pushed one at a time to the assembly machine by the feeding mechanism.